Zdzich i Edek
'Zdzich i Edek '(ang. Crash and Eddie)- zabawne i mało inteligentne oposy. Zdzich ma niebiesko-szare oczy, a Edek brązowe. Dosyć trudno ich odróżnić, gdyż wyglądają tak samo. Zdzich ma też bardziej zaokrąglony nos i nieco krótszy pysk niż Edek. Najłatwiej jednak rozpoznać ich przez obserwowanie brązowego pasa sierści nad nosem - ma go Edek, z kolei Zdzich nad nosem ma jasną sierść. Oposy uważały Elę za oposa i swoją biologiczną siostrę. Często wpadają im do głowy szalone pomysły. W Epoce Lodowcowej 4 pod rozkazem Mańka pilnowali Brzoskwinki. Sami przyznali, że są głupi, w czwartej części. Plik:11339.jpg Wcześniejsze życie Pewnej zimy mama Zdzicha i Edka znalazła małą Elę, samą i potrzebującą pomocy. Choć Ela była innego gatunku, rodzina oposów przyjęła ją w swoje progi. Zdzich i Edek od małych dorastali z Elą i uważali ją za swoją siostrę. Nie znane są ich dalsze losy. Ponownie pojawiają się oni w dolinie, uciekając z "siostrą" Elą przed jej zalaniem. Epoka lodowcowa 2: Odwilż Oposy po raz pierwszy pojawiają się, gdy Diego i Sid martwią się o osamotnionego Mańka. Wówczas zostają ostrzelani z rurkowych dmuchawek przez Zdzicha i Edka. thumb|911x911px Oposy wyraźnie się bawią i za nic mają zadarcie z groźnym tygrysem. Po chwili oposy chowają się w dziurach w ziemi, a Sid i Maniek próbują je złapać. Tygrys i leniwiec szybko zostają pokonani i rozbrojeni, gdyż brakuje im refleksu. Po małej bitwie, Diego rusza w pościg za oposami. Pościg kończy się przy Eli, gdzie Diego i Sid dołączają do Mańka. Tam ze zdziwieniem odkrywają, że oposy traktują Elę jako swoją siostrę. Z inicjatywy Sida wszyscy ruszają razem do łodzi na drugi koniec doliny. W drodze oposy opóźniają marsz, trzymając się w kryjówkach i blisko ziemi, by chronić się przed drapieżnikami. Momentami udają też martwych. Nieco później, po przekroczeniu zamarzniętej tafli oposy staczają się na kłodzie w dół zbocza. Na dole Zdzich prosi Mańka, by ten wystrzelił go na gałęzi do stawu. Mamut chcąc zaimponować Eli zgadza się, jednak po wystrzeleniu Zdzicha zatrzymuje drzewo. Edek rozpacza, ale Zdzich nie daje znaków życia. Dopiero gdy Edek wspomina o "tarzaniu w bagnie", Zdzich wstaje i zaczyna biegać. Oposy dostają lanie od Eli, która najadła się przez nich wstydu. Nieco później, gdy Maniek toruje drogę w lesie, oposy bawią się z Elą. Później, gdy Ela i Maniek się kłócą, oposy bronią siostry i nazywają Mańka "zboczeńcem". center Podczas dalszej wędrówki Zdzich i Edek przekazują Mańkowi to, co mówi Ela, ciągle dodając niepochlebne przymiotniki. Chwilę potem, gdy przyjaciele znajdują się na niestabilnej półce skalnej, oposy pierwsze łapią drugą stronę przejścia, jednak po chwili puszczają ją i dopiero po drugim obrocie skały udaje im się uciec. Oposy idą spać na gałęzi. Rano budzi ich Maniek, przerażony ilością wody, która naszła przez noc. Oposy myślą żartobliwie nad ratowaniem gatunku z ich siostrą. W ciągu dalszej wędrówki, Zdzich i Edek są przerażeni, gdy sępy śpiewają swą piosenkę w wąwozie. Gdy przyjaciele docierają przed pole gejzerów, oposy idą z Elą na około. Gdy Ela zostaje zablokowana w jaskini, oposy biegną krzycząc o pomoc. Dopiero Maniek decyduje się im pomóc, mimo sunącej już fali powodziowej. Podczas uderzenia fali, Zdzich i Edek lądują w wodzie. Udaje im się wspiąć na gałąź i krzyczą o pomoc. Z opresji ratuje ich Diego. Gdy woda pada, cieszą się, ze przeżyli. Później płaczą ze wzruszenia, gdy Ela i Maniek wyrażają sobie miłość. Gdy okazuje się, że Maniek i Ela wracają do swego własnego stada, oposy jadą na grzbiecie Diego, któremu to nie przeszkadza. Epoka lodowcowa 3: Era Dinozaurów Już na początku filmu oposy pomagają Mańkowi złapać żółwią skorupę z wodą. Po chwili jednak wszyscy spadają pchnięci przez rozpędzonego Sida i lądują na dole, z wylaną wodą na głowach. Później, gdy Maniek pokazuje Eli przygotowany dla dzieci ogródek i lodową mozaikę ich rodziny, na której nie ma Sida, oposy proponują Sidowi, że może się wkomponować w ich własne dzieło. Jest ono stworzone ze śmieci i wygląda odrażająco, ale leniwiec jest usatysfakcjonowany. Gdy Sida porywa dinozaur, Zdzich i Edek stwierdzają, że nie ma czego ratować. Dopiero gdy Ela rusza na ratunek leniwcowi, oposy ruszają za nimi. Przepychają się, kto ma ruszyć pierwszy. Ostatecznie Zdzich spycha Edka w dół, a tamten pociąga brata za sobą, łapiąc go ogonem za szyję. Schodząc w dół po szkielecie dinozaura, przyjaciele słyszą okropny dźwięk. Wówczas oposy wskakują na Elę i trzęsą się ze strachu. Gdy widzą świat dinozaurów, myślą, że to sen. Podczas pierwszego ataku dinozaura, oposy stosują standardową strategię udawania martwych. Dinozaur jednak mimo to miota w nich kulą na ogonie. Zdzich i Edek nie zostają zgnieceni dzięki interwencji Diego, który nagle pojawia się i łapie ich w pysk, po czym odskakuje na bok. Oposy uciekają na kły Eli. Po zejściu na dół, oposy dziwią się Mańkowi, który czuje się maleńki. Same w istocie są o wiele mniejsze. Po uratowaniu przez Bucka, wyłaniają się z kryjówki i biegną w jego stronę, chcąc go uściskać. Zatrzymują się dopiero, gry ten rzuca w ich stronę nóż. thumb|left|400pxSą zachwyceni jego postawą i proszą Elę, by go zatrzymali. Nieco później, gdy Buck ich ostrzega, pytają się o źródło jego wiedzy, podlizując mu się pochlebnymi słowami. Są też zachwyceni, gdy ten wskazuje drogę do Sida - zapewne zachwycają się tajemniczymi nazwami miejsc, jakie należy minąć. Oposy przerażają się słysząc nazwę "Rudi". Dopytują też o niego. Nierozumni Edek i Zdzich nie pojmują, że Rudi wyłupał Buckowi oko. Sami chcą się załapać na takie opaski, jak ta, którą on nosi. Gdy dzika roślina połyka Diega i Mańka, oposy dzielnie ruszają z patykami na ratunek. Szybko jednak się wycofują, gdyż roślina przerasta ich możliwości. Gdy Buck ratuje przyjaciół, oposy widząc, że roślina ich zwróciła, stwierdzają, ze jest to "czadzior". Gdy Buck przedstawia swoje zasady, Edek ze smutkiem rusza na szary koniec grupy, zgodnie z trzecią zasadą - odnosi się to do tego, który ma gazy. W drodze, oposy pytają o to, co, jak Rudi znajdzie ich lub Sida. Po wyjaśnieniach Bucka z przestrachem wskazują na to, co stoi za nim - okazuje się, że toi tylko przerośnięty owad. Nad rozpadliną śmierci, oposy po raz kolejny dopytują o szczegóły. Przekonują się, czym grozi wdychanie toksycznych oparów. Mówią wtedy przez śmiech całą prawdę. Stwierdzają, że nawet nie lubią Sida, bo to idiota. Przyznają się też, ze moczą się w łóżku. Po wszystkim stwierdzają, że nie mówią serio. Wieczorem przy postoju, bracia oposy najuważniej słuchają opowieści Bucka. thumb|400px Pytają przy tym, czy zginął. Ten stwierdza, że tak, ale przeżył. Zwykle przychylne do wszelkich śmierdzących rzeczy oposy, wykrzywiają się na myśl o migdałku w gardle Rudiego, na którym Buck zawisł. Za "czadowy" uznają też ząb Rudiego, będący nożem Bucka. Na końcu nazywają go super-łasicą i chcą z uwagą słuchać o dalszych przygodach. Wieczór przerywa Maniek, każący odpocząć wszystkim. Oposy chcą wyręczyć Bucka na warcie, jednak zasypiają, a Buck czuwa. Rano, gdy idą dalej, a Buck wyczuwa coś zalatującego, Edek wącha swe pachy i sprawdza, czy to aby nie on. Po jego minie widać, że chyba trafił w dziesiątkę. Buck jednak ma inne teorie. Oposy dumnie stoją u boku Bucka, gdy ten przedstawia swoje teorie. Później zachwyca ich widok płyty niedoli. thumb|400px Dopytują o dziwne dźwięki, a Buck stwierdza, ze to wiatr, ale on nie zna wietrznego. Gdy spadają na dół, wołają Elę martwiąc się o nią. Słyszą też Rudiego i Sida w oddali. Kiedy słyszą, ze Ela rodzi, Zdzich woła, by próbowała się powstrzymać, a Edek na prośbę Eli, wymierza mu uderzenie za głupi pomysł. Bracia oposy zaczynają się bić. Po chwili, Zdzich i Edek ruszają z Buckiem ratować Sida. Odchodząc mówią: Oposy odpowiadają: "Tak jest" , gdy Buck pyta ich o gotowość. Następnie z przerażeniem skaczą w objęciach Bucka w przepaść. Posłusznie wykonują jego polecenia, gdy ten steruje pterodaktylem i prowadzi ptaka na ratunek Sidowi. Oposy łapią owoce i strzelają do goniących ich innych pterodaktyli. Z przerażeniem patrzą, gdy ich pterodaktyl spada i oddychają z ulgą, gdy ponownie zaczynają nabierać wysokości. Po uratowaniu Sida z wodospadu lawy, są szczęśliwi z takiego obrotu sprawy. Z dumą przyjmują też rolę wujków, gdy okazuje się, Ze Ela urodziła córeczkę. Edek zaczyna płakać i wydmuchuje nos w ogon Zdzicha, z czego ten nie jest zadowolony. Wracając, przyjaciele spotykają Rudiego. Oposy są przerażone. Uciekają za Elą i kryją się. Ponownie widzimy je dopiero, gdy Rudi zostaje strącony w przepaść. Oposy cieszą się, że Buck idzie z nimi, gdy jednak z walącej się jaskini wyskakuje tylko Diego, dopytują, gdzie jest Buck. Zastanawiają się, czy aby da sobie radę. Po chwili bawią się też z nową przybraną siostrzenicą w śniegu. Epoka lodowcowa: Mamucia gwiazdka Już na początku widzimy Zdzicha i Edka, jak sunąc po śniegu rozpoczynają bitwę na śnieżki z małą jeszcze wówczas Brzoskwinką. Bracia mimo przewagi liczebnej szybko padają pokryci wystrzeloną przez nią, śnieżną kulą. Chwilę później pomagają Sidowi udekorować świąteczne drzewko. Gdy Maniek zaczyna opowiadać o liście niegrzecznych, Zdzich i Edek jednogłośnie stwierdzają, że są niegrzeczni i nie mają zamiaru się zmienić. Gdy słyszą, że niegrzeczni nie będą mieli gwiazdki, są przerażeni. Próbują też pocieszyć rozpaczającego z tego powodu Sida. Podejmują wraz z Sidem i Brzoskwinką wyprawę na biegun północny w celu skreślenia się z listy niegrzecznych. W trakcie wędrówki poznają renifera Pyszałka - początkowo wyśmiewają się z jego imienia. Są jednak zachwyceni gdy lecą z nim na północ. Na miejscu z zachwytem liżą wielkie drzewo o smaku mięty. Gdy miakołajochrona nakazuje im się cofnąć i pokazuje przewagę liczebną, oposy żegnają się po hiszpańsku i próbują uciec. Mikołajochrona otacza ich. Zdzich i Edek bezradnie stoją czekając na rozwój wydarzeń. Gdy Pyszałek wbija się w półkę lodową, oposy pomagają wyjść go, co kończy się wielkim pęknięciem i śnieżną lawiną, która niszczy biegun. Gdy Mikołaj tworzy listę niegrzecznych Zdzich i Edek są na jej początku. Pomagając w sprzątaniu bieguna Edek robi Zdzichowi żart - z prezentu, który ten otwiera wyskakuje łapa Edka i powala go na ziemię. thumb|326px Później, gdy Pyszałek sprowadza na pomoc swoją rodzinę, Zdzich i Edek śmieją się z imienia Błyskawicznego. Gdy ten zabiera ich w powietrze, z przerażeniem kurczowo trzymają się jego poroża i przepraszają. później gdy Mikołajowi udaje się wystartować, oposy pojawiają się na liście grzecznych i dostają prezenty. Epoka lodowcowa 4: Wędrówka kontynentów W pierwszej scenie widzimy zwisające z gałęzi, śpiące oposy. Maniek budzi ich, by dowiedzieć się, gdzie jest Brzoskwinka. Twierdzi, ze mieli być odpowiedzialnymi wujkami. Bracia odpowiadają jakoby nie widzieli, ze poszła nad wodospad, po czym wybuchają śmiechem. Niedługo potem wyłaniają się z krzaku koło wodospadu i stojąc obok Brzoskwinki pytają, kogo śledzą. Zdzich zauważa, że to Itan. Gdy ta wypytuje o powód ich wizyty, okazuje się, że Maniek kazał im mieć ją na oku. Zdzich przyznaje, ze miała ich nie widzieć. Bracia uświadamiają sobie błąd i zaczynają się szarpać o to, kto zepsuł element zaskoczenia. W kolejnej scenie pomagają szukać Louisa, gdy płyta kontynentalna się wypiętrza i wszyscy musza uciekać. Biegnąc nawołują go używając jego przezwiska "Łajza". Później idąc z innymi, śmieją się i nie zauważają osuwiska ziemnego, do którego wpadają, zatrzymując się na gałęzi. Louis komentuje, że wszyscy przeżyją, no może poza oposami. Dłuższy czas po tym zdarzeniu nastaje wieczór. Edek niesie na rękach wycieńczonego wędrówką Zdzicha, po czym upuszcza go i się o niego potyka. Ela widząc to zarządza przerwę na którą wszyscy tak długo czekali. thumb|400px Nazajutrz oposy postanowiły urozmaicić sobie wędrówkę. Wchodzą na wysokie drzewa -prawdopodobnie sekwoje - i czekają aż posuwająca się półka kontynentalna je zwali. Wówczas obaj spadają za szczytami drzew, lądując tuż przed przerażonym Louisem. Ten pyta ich dlaczego są tacy radośni. Zdzich po konsultacji z Edkiem wyznaje mu ich sekret - jak sam stwierdza, są bardzo głupi. Gdy wszyscy docierają na pomost lądowy, oposy wchodzą na grzbiet Eli i z przerażeniem patrzą na jedyną drogę ucieczki, która jest zawalona. Później, gdy Flak trzyma Brzoskwinkę i słychać krzyk "stój", wszyscy patrzą na skradające się bokiem oposy. Bracia z przerażeniem wskazują na Louisa, który to występuje w obronie przyjaciółki. Niedługo potem stoją wśród walczących z piratami na pokładzie. Gdy sytuacja jest krytyczna, zostają ocaleni przez Babcię i Sida, którzy z pomocą Skarbusia pokonują załogę Flaka. Po wszystkim śmieszkując z przerażeniem zauważają, jak wali się stary, dobrze im znany świat. Po dopłynięciu na nowy ląd, z grzbietu Eli obserwują jego piękno. Epoka lodowcowa: Wielkanocne niespodzianki Bracia wraz z Mańkiem i Diego oglądają mecz jastrzębi z niedźwiedziami. Kibicują niedźwiedziom, które wygrywają. Gdy Maniek wspomina o Wielkanocy, oni stwierdzają, że obchodzą dzień oposa - święto robienia kawałów i wkręcania. Przystają na pomysł nazwy swojego święta - prima aprilis. Zastanawiają się, kogo by tu wkręcić - gdy patrzą na Diego a ten pokazuje pazury, stwierdzają, ze wkręcą Brzoskwinkę. Smarują żywicą kłodę, po której Brzoskwinka ma przejść przez rzekę. Ich niedoszła ofiara okazuje się za ciężka i bez problemu przechodzi przez pułapkę. Oposy zeskakują na kłodę i przylepiają się. Próbując się odkleić, powodują obroty kłody i z każdym obrotem moczą się w lodowatej wodzie. thumb|326px Wieczorem mają już gotowy nowy plan - otoczyli wzgórze pułapkami. Uruchomienie jednej powoduje odpalenie wszystkich. Jedyny problem w tym, ze nie mają jak zejść na dół przez własne pułapki. Zapomnieli też dostarczyć list, którym mieli zwabić Brzoskwinkę. Czekają na wzgórzu do rana. Rankiem w ich pułapki wpada wyrzucony przez Sida podczas starcia królik Zezol. Zdzich i Edek od razu okrzykują go pierwszą ofiarą prima aprilisu i świętują zwycięstwo. Epoka lodowcowa 5: Mocne uderzenie Na początku robią za cheeliderów, kibicując Brzoskwince i wyśmiewając się z Mańka, gdy ten przegrywa mecz hokeja na lodzie. Po meczu sami próbują grać, co kończy się standardową dla nich sekwencją bójki. Wieczorem podczas obchodów rocznicy Mańka i Eli odsłaniają oni lodowy pomnik mamutów. Chcą też, by zaskoczony Maniek pochwalił się, co w prezencie przygotował dla Eli. Edek zaczyna skandowanie " Maniek ! Maniek ! ". Niedługo potem podczas deszczu meteorytów Edek rozważa słowo "meteoryt" a Zdzich interpretuje wyraz "nadlatuje" jako "zalatuje" i wącha swoje pachy. Zdzich skacząc po grzbiecie strucia łapie kawałek płonącej skały i rzuca ją do Edka. Oba oposy bawią się ognistymi pochodniami i zostają wystrzelone przez większy meteor, który uderza tuż za nimi. Lecąc lądują na trąbie Mańka. Ostrzegają go, by pędził wskazując na kolejny meteoryt lecący w ich stronę. Po dotarciu do jaskini, widząc groźbę zagłady padają udając martwych - jak to oposy mają w zwyczaju gdy czują się zagrożone. thumb|400px Rano na grzbiecie Eli wychodzą z jaskini i obserwują otoczenie. W pobliżu krateru Edek krzyczy "Witaj Buck", gdy łasica wychodzi, a Zdzich "Żegnaj Buck" gdy ten spada z powrotem. Gdy Buck zaczyna mówić o przepowiedni, oposy chcąc nadać mroczny klimat, biją kijami w pnie jak w bębny. zabawę przerywa im Maniek. W złości bracia wyzywają go od "psujów". Po wykładzie Bucka Edek stwierdza, ze dobrze, iż ssaki wymrą - Zdzich oświeca go, z eoni są ssakami. Edek zaczyna panikować. Gdy Buck zdradza im swój plan, po naradzie oposy wyskakują i salutują: W trakcie wędrówki pobierają od Bucka naukę o skałach. Chcąc tak jak on łapać trop i ze lizać, obwąchują glebę a Edek chce nawet polizać jeden z kawałków skały. Buck powstrzymuje go mówiąc ze to nie skała a "balasek". Później wraz z Buckiem zbierają kamienie, które jak się okazuje mają właściwości magnetyczne - bracia oposy boleśnie to odczuwają, gdy kamienie dookoła nich tworzą zwartą skorupę z nimi w środku. Buck oświeca ich, stykając palcami ich głowy - po wykładzie wiadomo już, że magnetyczne skały przyciągają zmierzającą w ich kierunku asteroidę. Oposy stwierdzają, że to proste, by wysłać kamienie w kosmos i zmienić kurs asteroidy. W trakcie przekraczania rzeki w lesie obserwują ze zdziwieniem podniesienie się wód i stworzenie przejścia pod nimi. W dalszej części lasu, gdy napotykają wyładowania elektrostatyczne, rażą się nimi nawzajem sądząc, ze mają super moce. Gdy Buck prosi o unikanie tarcia, oposy potwierdzają to trąc nogami o futro Juliana. wywołuje to potężne wyładowanie i wpędza wszystkich w kłopoty. Porażeni wyładowaniem przez chwilę wyglądają na mądrych myślicieli. Gdy Maniek i Ela zostają uwięzieni w klatce z wyładowań, Diego trze o siebie Zdzicha i Edka, tworząc kontr-wyładowanie, z którym biegnie na pomoc mamutom. Gdy Buck wraca do lasu twierdząc, ze tam zostało dziecko, Zdzich i Edek próbują go zatrzymać krzycząc, ze może go porazić. Po ogromnym wybuchu przez chwilę są załamani - myślą, ze Buck odszedł. Czują ulgę, gdy okazuje się, ze ten przeżył. Wieczorem pomagają Eli w planie przekonania Brzoskwinki, że sama nie da sobie rady w świecie. Edek udaje głodną dzidzię, a Zdzich udaje, że zranił się w kolano i lizakiem ma zapchany nos. Oposy dobrze odgrywają swe role, ale Brzoskwinka mimo to rozwiązuje wszystkie problemy. Na końcu Edek stwierdza że wczuł się w rolę dziecka i trzeba go przewinąć. W nocy przy ognisku wycierają Juliana, który miał mały wypadek na lodowisku i wpadł pod lód. Rano po odkryciu Geotopii i zaginięciu babci zastanawiają się, co z dinoptakami, które ich ścigają. W środku Geotopii lecą z przyjaciółmi na spotkanie z Shangri Lamą. Później, gdy wszyscy noszą kryształy do wulkanu oposy po raz kolejny w tej części robią za cheelederów kibicując noszącym kryształy - samemu nie garną się do ciężkiej pracy. W dalszej części, po eksplozji wulkanu, Zdzich ściąga Edka podnoszonego do góry przez magnetyczne kamienie. Po wszystkim po raz trzeci robiąc za cheeliderów mówią: Cieszą się, ze przeżyli. Niedługo potem czule patrzą też na pożegnanie Sida z Lenią. Na weselu Brzoskwinki i Juliana tańczą wraz z dinoptakami w rytm muzyki. Ciekawostki *Śpiewają część piosenki "We are Family" kończącej czwartą część Epoki Lodowcowej. Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Główni Kategoria:Postacie z Epoki Lodowcowej 2 Odwilż Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Oposy